


Scarlet Vision Flufftober 2019

by Artemis_Egeria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Ficlet Collection, Flufftober, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: Ficlets written for Tumblr user giucorreias's Flufftober prompt list.





	1. Dancing

Wanda rolled over to see that the clock read 1:14 am. Vision was no longer in bed beside her, which was not unusual. But tonight she found his absence disturbing. She could not settle, so she went in search of her husband.

He was not in the kitchen as he sometimes was, perfecting new recipes. Nor was he in the lounge or the library, reading or preparing for a mission. Neither was he practicing in the gym.

Wanda was about to send out a mental message toward him when she heard a faint trill of music from down the hall, toward one of the disused training rooms. Wanda discovered Vision holding his arms up and moving his feet in a careful pattern. Several times he came to a dead stop, reset himself and the music, and started from the beginning. She carefully veiled her thoughts from him as she watched, absorbed in being able to observe him freely. For once he was so focused on the task at hand that he paid no attention to his surroundings.

Finally deciding to break her stillness when Vision sighed in frustration, she moved forward and said, “Would it help if you had an actual partner to hold?”

He glanced up as soon as she had started speaking, nothing betraying his surprise beyond a slight widening of his eyes. It was enough. “Perhaps, but shouldn’t you be resting?”

Wanda shrugged. “I couldn’t sleep. The bed was cold.”

Vision approached her, putting his hands on her shoulders, thumbs rubbing against the collarbones that the loose shirt she borrowed from him exposed. His eyes glimmered down at her. He attempted to make his tone contrite, but his eyes gave him away. “Well, I am sorry that I left you without turning on the heated blanket, but it might also help if you put on more clothes.”

“You like it when I don’t wear clothes.” She grinned up at him.

“That is true.” Vision’s eyes sparkled more at his admission.

Wanda would have carried on flirting, but she was just too curious. “What are you doing, anyway?”

“Practicing ballroom dancing.”

“I can see that. I guess a better question would be why.”

Vision looked down, avoiding her eyes. “I am taking care of an item on my checklist.”

“Which one?” Vision had lists for every conceivable occasion. She recognized his shiftiness as a delaying tactic, but she would not be deterred now.

He didn’t answer immediately. Wanda was about to go easy on him when he pulled her into a tight hold that he had been practicing and whisked her into a spin. She laughed as she returned to his arms. “The one that I have developed to prepare for parenthood.”

That made sense, Wanda supposed. Since they had discovered her pregnancy, Vision had thought about little else. But Wanda failed to see what dancing had to do with parenting. Sensing her confusion, he elaborated, “When our child is older, they might want to go to a school dance. I thought it would be useful to know how to dance if we have to act as chaperones.”

Wanda couldn’t help but laugh. She immediately stopped upon seeing Vision’s pained expression. “I’m sorry, Vizh. That wasn’t nice.” She smoothed her fingertips over his cheek. “But this is thinking a little far ahead even for you, isn’t it?”

“Perhaps,” he replied stiffly.

“I’m barely six weeks pregnant. Let’s get through the birth before we worry about school dances.”

“You are right, of course. I simply want to give them everything.”

“I know. I do too.” She adjusted her hands to return to the position Vision had placed her in earlier. “I guess it doesn’t hurt to be proactive.” He brightened immediately and led her through some introductory steps. “No amount of dancing skill will ever make a teenager happy to have their parents as chaperones, but we may as well look good while embarrassing our offspring.”

“I concur.”

They completed a few more steps, gradually moving slower and slower until they were merely swaying in place. Wanda struggled to keep her eyes open to enjoy the moment, but gravity pulled them down against her will.

In the morning, Wanda vaguely remembered a pair of warm arms cradling her and the sensation of floating. Then, being wrapped in blankets while a hand draped protectively over her stomach.


	2. Snow

Post-AoU, Pre-Civil War

Wanda and Vision were resting on her bed, facing each other while lying in opposite directions, when Steve poked his head in her slightly open door. “Emergency call. Suit up and at the jet in ten minutes.” He gave them a bit of an odd look before moving on, but he did not comment further.

When they were underway, Steve briefed them about a large avalanche that had occurred at a busy Colorado ski resort. He then assigned them their duties. Wanda and Vision were to go to the top of the busiest slope and Rhodey and Sam would go to the bottom. They would work their way toward the middle. Natasha would pilot and triage any survivors they found, and Steve would go wherever needed.

Upon reaching the resort, Wanda and Vision immediately took flight. Wanda started using her powers to scan for anyone still awake while Vision searched for heat signatures. They worked for hours, Wanda levitating huge snow drifts and Vision flying in to pick up the injured skiers. Wanda had not used her powers so extensively since the Battle of Sokovia, and she was beginning to feel the strain of it. Vision paused in his efforts to offer a brief touch to her shoulder. “You are doing very well, Wanda.” The warmth of his tone was better than any cozy fireplace.

She nodded gratefully at him. “You too.” He smiled at her before returning to work.

Miraculously, while some of the skiers were critically injured and transported to local hospitals, there no deaths. All guests were accounted for as the Avengers stumbled into the Quinjet. Steve, who was largely unaffected by the cold and fatigue passed blankets all around.

The others soon dozed off, but Wanda started shivering uncontrollably despite the blanket. She only felt some relief when Vision began to raise his body temperature beside her. She glanced over at him, and he opened his arms invitingly. Glancing around at the other occupants of the jet, Wanda weighed her options. It was bad enough that Steve had seen them together on her bed. Not that it was a secret or that they were doing anything wrong. But…

She had become a true part of the team, but one thing the Avengers lacked was restraint. She did not want her friendship with Vision to be tainted by their teasing. They would push and prod until they pushed both Wanda and Vision into something neither of them were ready for, well-meaning though the team may be.

Still, the temptation of Vision’s warmth and wanting to soothe his increasingly uncertain expression won out. She leaned against his chest, letting his arms softly envelop her. Her shivers gradually slowed and she was able to relax. She found herself drifting off as well. It was more than physical warmth, instead a taste of the absolute safety and trust that she thought she had lost when her brother died.

Vision gently shook her awake just as the others were beginning to stir. Wanda mouthed, “Thank you,” as she straightened up before the others noticed them. He did not react except to send her a mental promise that they would talk more later.

Sam and Steve started discussing what was for dinner, and the moment was broken. However, the inner reassurance stayed with her.


	3. Blanket

Post-AoU, pre-Civil War. Can be read as a follow-up to the last chapter or not. Super short, but I’m still trying to catch up.

Vision woke up to find a blanket draped around him. The previous day had a contained a much harder than average training session, so Vision had foregone his usual hovering in favor of sitting on a sofa. The blanket was unnecessary, but he had appreciated the gesture, nonetheless. He took equal care to fold the blanket when he rose to begin the day.

Vision entered the kitchen to find Captain Rogers preparing for his morning run.

“Good morning, Vision.”

“Good morning, Captain. May I ask you a question?”

“Pretty sure you just did.” The captain grinned. It was a common response from his teammates, and Vision bore it patiently. “But go ahead.”

“Did you put a blanket over me last night?”

“No. Can’t you manipulate your body temperature?”

“Yes, that is why I was confused when I discovered the blanket.”

“Sorry. Don’t know who it was.” When he returned to the common area, the blanket had disappeared.

Vision observed his teammates over the next few days. No one acted any differently toward him. He did not think it would be Mr. Wilson or Colonel Rhodes. While they were kind to him, they were still somewhat wary of him. Natasha had been away at the time. That left Wanda.

One evening they were lounging on her bed, watching a movie, when she paused it. She rose from her bed to gather a blanket from the trunk beneath her bed. He recognized it as the one that had covered him that night.

Wanda wrapped herself up and held out an end toward him. “Want to join me?”

“Yes, I would like that.”

The warmth of the blanket combined with Wanda’s body heat was pleasant, though unnecessary. Even better was the warmth of knowing that she cared.


	4. Candles

Future fic. More pregnancy content by request. This one is more T-rated and contains non-graphic, implied vomiting.

Vision prepared their bedroom with Wanda’s favorite rose petals and candles. The spicy scent of the candles infused the air with a pleasant warmth.

Since Wanda had become pregnant, she had had little energy for intimacy of any kind, but that was changing as she entered her second trimester. So Vision wished to do something special for her when she returned from the latest mission.

Upon sensing Wanda’s approach, he floated down to the front door to meet her. When she opened the door, his arms were already open to embrace her. “Welcome home, my dear.”

“Hey, Vizh!” Wanda quickly dropped her bag and threw her arms around his neck. “I was away too long.”

“I agree.” After a few minutes of cuddling, Vision pulled away slightly to ask, “Are you tired? Hungry?”

She shook her head. “No, I ate and slept on the way back.”

“Good. I have something to show you.” He put a hand to her lower back, encouraging her up the stairs in front of him, following close behind her so he didn’t lose contact entirely.

Wanda looked back at him and smiled when she saw the room. “What’s all this for?”

“I simply wanted to welcome you home properly.” Vision placed his hands on her hips, leaning down to kiss the side of her neck.

“This is a good start.” Flopping down on the bed, she smiled up at him seductively. “What’s next?” Vision knelt beside her, giving her a matching look as he slowly worked her shirt upward. He ran his hands teasingly over the bump that was just beginning to form. Her nose wrinkled, and he paused, about to ask what was wrong. “Just thought I was going to sneeze.”

He continued, leaning down to kiss her. They did not come up for air for some minutes. When Wanda finally pulled away, she drew in a deep breath. Her face screwed up even more. “Wanda?”

“Just a minute.” Rubbing her temples, she closed her eyes. “Is something wrong with these candles?”

“They are the same as always and brand new.” Vision sat up and massaged her hand. “Shall I put them out?”

“No!” She pulled him back down to her. “They set the mood.” Stroking his shoulders, Wanda murmured in his ear, “Let’s get back to where we were.” Vision was eager to comply. He finished removing her shirt and started place kisses along her skin. They shifted until Wanda was sitting in his lap. He phased away his shirt to give her greater access to his body.

She continued to kiss him until dropped her forehead against his shoulder. Without warning, she was running into their bathroom. The sounds coming from within convinced Vision to snuff out the candles and open the window. The bracing winter air helped to clear out the room quickly.

When Wanda emerged, she crawled up into the bed. “Sorry. I don’t think I’m up for being welcomed home properly anymore.”

He approached her to stroke her hair. “I believe I am the one who should be apologizing. I forgot to take into account how sensitive the olfactory system of pregnant women can become.” She leaned into his touch, eyes gradually closing again. “Would you like pajamas now?” Wanda nodded.

Vision gently arranged her limbs to get her out of her clothes and into a pair of fluffy pants and shirt. He soon settled beside her and pulled the blankets around them. “Sleep well, my love.”


End file.
